


Júlia

by Satanaso



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanaso/pseuds/Satanaso
Summary: Júlia Lang throws herself into a life of lust and sex.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 11





	Júlia

Narrator  
Júlia Lang was an extremely rebellious 13-year-old girl. Her mother had died when she was 8 years old, her father just didn't care about her, so she decided to do what she liked. One night, exactly one o'clock in the morning, she dressed in a very ordinary way, jumped out the window of her house, which was not so high, and ran to a direction in a bar that they had said she wanted to see a party.  
And it was true, but it doesn't give the way she imagines, there were several bad-looking bikers, and they dominated the area, there were around 20, there were also some girls her age, maybe some younger or older.  
She sat next to a man, he was bearded, he wore dark glasses and a sleeveless leather jacket, he had a bracelet with several thorns and a pair of wide jeans, he also wore boots and a bit of long hair.  
— Good night, little girl. Isn't it a little late for you to leave? — he teased.  
— I'm not a little girl!  
— Okay, adult. You came here for the party, didn't you? Soon it will start, I believe you will like it, in the meantime, why don't we play a game of pool? Asked the man.  
— It would be great — Julia accepted.  
Both went to a pool table. The girl took a club, the man too.  
— What is your name?  
— Julia Lang. And yours?  
— Dick Cawthon.  
— Nice to meet you, Dick.  
They started to play, during the match Júlia proved to be capable of defeating Dick, but they were tied, there was only one ball left for each one and also the 8 ball.  
— How about we intensify this dispute? Proposed Dick. And then he placed a $50 bills on the table. — Do you have money there, girl?  
— Not that amount.  
— No problem. If you win, that money is yours. If I win, you can buy me a blowjob.  
— What?! — she was surprised. — I ... I never did that before.  
— There's always the first time for everything.  
She swallowed.  
— S-right! Let's go with this.  
They played for some time, until only the 8 ball remained, but Dick was luckier and managed to beat Julia.  
— What?! I can not believe!  
— So Julia Lang, it seems that you ended up losing — he smiled perverted, sitting in a chair. — Are you ready to do that?  
She sighed.  
— Let's do it.  
Dick withdrew his member from inside his underwear, he was big, around 20 centimeters. Julia was impressed with the size of the eldest member, she had seen it in porn videos but it was never as big as what she was seeing.  
She grabbed his base and then began to lightly lick Dick's glans.  
This did not last long, then she put the head of Cawthon's cock in her mouth and began to suck slowly, extracting that essence from that plump beef fillet.  
— Squeeze my balls!  
The girl obeyed Dick, then began to squeeze his testicles slightly, stimulating the brunette. The older one held her head and started to force slowly against his penis, so she started to suck more than half of it.  
Dick started flexing Julia's head, making her start oral sex.  
— Your mouth is very wet. It's great for blowjob!  
He grabbed Julia's short hair and pulled his cock out of her mouth.  
— Why did you take it off? Asked Lang.  
— Open your mouth wide. I'll stick it all in, — said Dick.  
Julia did as Dick said and opened her mouth as much as she could.  
Dick penetrated her entire falus into Julia's oral cavity, so much so that she choked on the older man's penis.  
He moved his hips nonstop, removing a few inches from her mouth and then penetrating harder  
— I love to fuck minors! — Cawthon commented, without stopping to enter Julia's mouth.  
— Drink all my cum!  
Dick penetrated his penis as far as possible in Julia's mouth, then the spasms came, and he fired about 7 bursts of semen into the girl's mouth. Julia grimaced and then swallowed the semen with the Dick penis in her mouth. He withdrew his penis in Julia's mouth and tapped Lang's tongue twice with it.  
— That blowjob was great. You have a natural talent!  
— Thank you ...  
Julia stood, looking at Dick.  
— What's it?  
— It's just that I liked you ... and I'm not talking in the sense of friendship.  
— this is very interesting, Julia.  
The girl held Dick's penis and began to masturbate it slowly.  
— Do you know that you just played in my mouth?  
— Yes ... What is it?—  
She turned Dick's glans for intimacy.  
— I want you to play here.  
— Are you asking me to fill your pussy with semen?  
She bit her lip and nodded.  
— On one condition — Cawthon warned.  
— Which one? Asked Julia.  
— We are going to do a Gang-Bang.  
— It's fine by me.  
— Hey, guys! This girl who is crazy to give. For all of us! Announced Dick.  
They all screamed, some threw a beer bottle on the floor to celebrate.  
— Julia, are you really going to do this? Asked a blonde girl, her name was Stephanie.  
— Why don't you do it too, Stephanie? I know you're dying to do this, and we came here for that too, right? — She approached Stephanie and gave a kiss on her mouth, starting to masturbate Stephanie over her panties.  
— Julia ... Stop! ... You're turning me on!  
— These men can help you ... Guys, come help Steph!  
Julia removed all her clothes and lay down on the pool table, several bikers approached her and took their penis out of their pants. Two they put in Julia's hands, one of them put into Lang's mouth, Dick walked over to Julia and put his penis in the door in the girl's intimacy.  
Julia started to suck the biker penis that was in front of her, she also started to masturbate both sides. Dick forced a little and went inside Julia, destroying his hymen.  
The 2 started to stock simultaneously and synchronously. The biker who was stocking his mouth smiled wickedly as he forced Julia to suck him;  
Dick started to stock with a certain speed, so much so that his glans touched the door of Julia's womb; the girl started to masturbate the two men who were at her side.  
— Are you enjoying having two of your holes fucked at the same time? Asked Dick, groaning.  
The brunette did not answer since she was focused on oral sex that the biker was forcing her to do.  
The bearded brunette who had vaginal sex insisted on hitting his glans with the door of Lang's belly, this caused pain in the artificial brunette, but pleasure at the same time.  
Those being masturbated expressed nothing, just smirked.  
The synchronized rhythm of the 2 drove the younger Lang crazy with pleasure. It was a unique sensation to be penetrated.  
Dick and Júlia were not exchanging any erotic phrases or curses that excite, Lang was focused on giving pleasure to all bikers and his Dick.  
— I will come !! — all the bikers said in unison.  
An explosion of semen occurred. Dick penetrated his member as far as he could into Julia's womb, then let out a scream and five shots of extremely thick semen into the youngest's womb, probably impregnating the girl; the man forced Júlia's mouth to the maximum by touching her uvula and coming inside the brunette's throat, and lastly, the bikers who were being masturbated spilled over Júlia's stomach, shoulders and breasts, leaving the wash of semen.  
Dick and the other bikers came out of Julia's holes, a lot of semen flowed from there, but there was no time to rest. A biker brute approached Julia, with his member already erect, he must have been almost 30 centimeters long, he penetrated Julia's cavity effortlessly. Dick walked to the front and penetrated a flaccid member into Julia's mouth, which soon began to suck the man's member.  
It started to be stocked on both sides. Dick's member was already erect in Júlia's mouth, he started to be sucked by her while I'm storing nonstop.  
The giant biker was storing in a strong way, so much so that his glans was inside the womb already filled with Julia's semen.  
It wasn't just Julia who was being raped. Stephanie was being fucked by three bikers. One stuck his penis in the girl's mouth, one penetrated her vagina and the other violated her cavity. A little of semen dripped from Stephanie's vagina, meaning that she had already been inseminated and probably got pregnant.  
The biker put his penis in Julia's hand, she started masturbating him while being raped by both. It took a few minutes, however, the thug who fucked her vagina penetrated as much as he could — so much of a little of his glans entered Julia's womb — and fired just an extremely thick blast directly into Julia's womb.  
Seconds later, Dick ejaculated in Julia's throat, he screamed and then said,  
— Drink my cum, you little bitch!—  
Julia swallowed Dick's semen, tasting the bitter taste.  
The masturbated biker also ejaculated, firing four bursts over Julia's breasts.  
The biker lay on the ground with an erect penis and said:  
— Hey! bitch, sit here on my dick — he said, shaking his penis.  
Julia got up from the pool table, a lot of semen dripped from her intimacy. She walked over to the biker then sat down quickly on his limb, starting to ride on the older man's penis and went deep into the place where it was filled with the sperm of two other men.  
The random biker walked over to Julia and penetrated his erect member into the girl's mouth, starting to stock. Dick appeared on Julia's side and put his member in her hand, another biker also put it in her left hand, and she started to be thrown in almost all directions.  
— This pussy is very compact and tight. I can't wait to fill her with my semen.  
The biker began to flex Julia's ass down, his penis lightly entering Julia's already full belly. The girl was in pure ecstasy; his mouth was full of semen and there was one more penis ready to shoot more cum inside his throat.  
— Such a beautiful little mouth, I can't believe that my cock is in it — said the biker, making a strong lunge that only his testicles remained out of the brunette's mouth. Julia choked on the biker's big penis, which made the three more excited. The man who was trying to get her pregnant, lightly penetrated his finger into Julia's anal cavity. The girl was alarmed, but she didn't care, she knew it would be great to have another hole penetrated by something.  
— What a tight ass! — commented the biker, turning his finger on Julia's ass.  
The girl turned her tongue and licked the biker's penis, causing him to spasm and choking the girl.  
— AHH! I will come inside that fertile pussy! Howled the biker.  
A strong spasm occurred in the man, his penis swelled and a white line was shot through the urethra, entering into Julia's complete uterus.  
The biker who was being sucked by the youngest also fired four bursts of semen into the girl's mouth, and she swallowed, the two being masturbated ejaculated on her back with more than six shots.  
The biker kept his penis inside Julia, causing the insemination to continue, increasing the chance of pregnancy.  
The biker took Stephanie — holding her by the legs — to Julia. He withdrew his penis from inside Steph's vagina and a lot of semen flowed from it, Julia soon grabbed her friend's vagina and started to drain the semen.  
The biker's penis was erect again, he stocked it again inside Julia, his sperm lubricated until it entered the uterus and probably already pregnant with Julia.  
— We already fucked 4 nymphets today. Don't blame us if the test is positive.  
Due to the sensitivity of the biker's penis, he did not resist much, so he penetrated as much as he could into Julia's vagina and threw three bursts of fertile semen inside, increasing his chance of getting pregnant.  
Julia finished licking her best friend's vagina, she stopped licking, and then she said:  
— Who's next to fill that little pussy with cum? She tapped Stephanie twice on the vagina.  
Julia sucked a little on the man's penis was in front of the man, who was holding Stephanie, making him erect, and then she said,  
— Use this big dick to get my best friend pregnant, please.— She winked at the man.  
— It won't just be her who is going to be pregnant today — replied the biker, giving an evil smile.  
She smiled back.  
— I'll take good care of my baby.  
Julia got up and walked over to a random biker, a lot of semen dripped from her vagina, and then she commented:  
— Who has the most powerful fucking? I want two dicks fucking and cumming inside ... where babies are made.  
The biker sat with his penis erect in a chair, Julia sat on it, another biker came and penetrated from the front, there were two penis in Julia's vagina, two penis that was going to ejaculate in her fertile womb.  
Another biker penetrated his penis in Julia's mouth, starting to thrust into her throat.  
Two bikers started to be masturbated by Júlia, while two others masturbated, the intention was just to leave Júlia full of semen.  
The penis of the two bikers touched the door of Julia's womb, the urethra was pointing right at the belly of the youngest.  
— This bitch's mouth is very good, I don't just want to come inside, I want to pee inside — said the biker, thrusting in Julia's mouth, her glans touched the youngest uvula.  
The two penises rubbed and rubbed in the inferiority of the youngest. Julia was extremely excited to have two penises inside her vagina, she was very wide to have two penises more than 20 centimeters inside her and would know that soon her uterus would be completely filled with semen, probably making her pregnant, that excited the girl.  
— Time to fill this bitch!  
The two penises swelled and ejaculated inside Julia, there were more than 12 shots of extremely fertile semen in Julia's womb, filling that spot with sperm. Millions maybe even millions of sperm entering Julia's ovary at the same time.  
The biker that was being sucked by Julia took his penis out of her and ejaculated on her face, more than 7 shots, then put his glans in her mouth, so she could clean it. The four masturbated ejaculated on Julia's body, her breasts, stomach and face were filled with semen with more than 20 shots.  
— I love being fucked!  
Julia got up and walked over to a table, she lay down on the table and opened her anal cavity wide and said:  
— Dick ... Love of my life ... Come and eat this virgin ass — she shook her ass.  
Dick approached Julia and held her hips, he placed his penis at the entrance to Julia's anal cavity and started to force, he spat on his penis and facilitating the entrance, soon his penis went all the way into Julia's cavity.  
— There's a penis in my ass! — she moaned happily. — Some nice man put it in my pussy, but I have to find it in there ... very deep ... and it has to be and have a high chance of getting pregnant. I love being a bitch.  
The biker lay down, Júlia put her vagina in it, the two began to quickly stock one entering the vagina full of semen, and again touching her fertile womb. Dick, the man Julia was in love with, was opening a big hole in his anal cavity, leaving a mess.  
She held two legs and started to get upset, this time she wasn't having oral sex on anyone.  
— My mouth will be free, I want to breathe a little after having eaten so much cum and comment on the feeling of being inseminated and broken into.  
Dick's penis touched areas she had never touched before, while the biker penis touched Júlia's cervix, giving an wonderful feeling to a girl who couldn't wait to have her uterus inseminated again, and probably increasing even more the chance that the test will be positive next week.  
— I love sucking cock. I love giving my ass. I love being inseminated. I love having a penis ejaculate inside my womb. I love being pregnant. I love to be fucked. I love being a bitch!  
The man spurted again in Julia's womb, as well as Dick who was cumming inside her ass. The other two ejaculate on her body, and she gave a big cry:  
— I'm going to be a mommy!  
Julia fell completely weakened to the ground and then the biker announced:  
— Final round!  
And the final round started with quick changes and the main thing was to enjoy as much as possible. There were more than 32 cums inside Júlia's vagina, inside her uterus, and another 17 ejaculations occurred inside her non-virgin anal cavity, and more than 22 inside her mouth and countless in her entire body.  
The girl was lying on her back, panting, completely filled with semen from more than 20 people.  
— Time to mark Territory, guys!  
More than eleven men urinated on Julia, not a single drop was directed at her face, only at her arms, stomach and legs. She smiled and made an expression of extreme satisfaction, now all she had to do was wait for the test to be positive and return to celebrate with the bikers.


End file.
